Advice from Uncle Flack
by Kates89
Summary: My response to TheDeep's fic challenge - I apologise now for the rubbish title :)


**This is my response to The Deep's challenge, I got Don Flack, Ellie Danville and the quote "Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." -Albert Einstein.**

Don sighed as he sat in Danny's office chair, the two of them were meant to be going out to Cosy's for a drink but Danny was late, as normal. Danny was meant to finish work at five but at five to, Sid had finished up on an autopsy, so Danny had popped down to get the results and twenty minutes later he still wasn't back.

Don wiggled the mouse on Danny's computer and looked at the background picture. It was a beautiful picture of Lindsay and Lucy sat, cuddled up together under a tree, reading a book. Flack knew that Danny had taken it on the weekend when the family had gone out for a picnic together. Even though Flack loved seeing pictures like this of Danny's family, it still made him feel sad, knowing, that now Jess had died, he'd never have a family of his own. He's never get to hear a little voice say 'I love you, Daddy' or have little hands poke at his face in the morning, waking him up or even get a Father's day card; no wait, that was a lie, Flack did get a Father's day card from his dog, Grace, his sister Sam insisted on sending one from the dog every year.

Switching off the screen, Flack turned to the files on Danny's desk which were slowly piling up. Although the pile of files on Danny's desk was nothing compared to the state of Jo's desk with her array of different coloured post it notes everywhere, paper and files covered the desk and two cups full of half drunk coffee sat on the corner. Standing up, Flack decided that as he had nothing better to do than wait for Danny, he'd give Jo a little hand and just tidy up her desk. Walking round, he picked up the files and stacked them neatly on one edge and then did the same with the paper. He was just about to take the two coffee cups into the break room, when the office door swung open and a very angry Ellie stormed in, flopping down into her mother's chair she sighed loudly.

"Everything okay?" Flack asked as moved around the desk and sat back in Danny's chair, knowing that if Ellie opened up then he could be here a while.

"Why are boys so stupid?" the fourteen year old replied.

"Erm... I don't think all boys are stupid"

"Well all the ones in my school most definitely are!"

"Why? What have they done?"

"Er... well to start with one of them wrote a stupid message on the Miss Cranes board before lesson and she came in to find it and because no one would admit to doing it she kept he whole class in for most of lunch!"

"Did whoever do it, admit it in the end?"

"No" Ellie replied dramatically "And the worst bit is, she said if no one comes to admit it was them by tomorrow lunch time then she'll keep us all in tomorrow as well"

"Well I'm sure whoever did it doesn't want to be kept in tomorrow as well, El, so I'm sure they'll admit it to her. They'll probably find it easier admitting it to her on a one to one."

"Well I hope so. By the time I got to the cafeteria today all the good food had gone"

"Take a pack lunch in tomorrow then, just to be on the safe side"

Ellie let out a little laugh "Oh Uncle Flack, I guess times have changed since you were at school, no one takes a packed lunch in nowadays"

"Okay, It was just a suggestion"

"I know and if it wasn't so uncool to do it then I would have done it. I might just text Lexi tonight and see if she can grab me some lunch tomorrow"

"That sounds like a plan" Flack smiled.

"You know where my Mum is?"

"I've not seen here since I arrived here" Flack looked down at his watch "Half hour ago, I'm guessing she's out in the field"

"Oh okay, I'll guess I'll just wait for her here then"

"We can wait together then as I'm waiting for Danny"

"Late again, is he?" Ellie asked with a smile.

"Oh of course, Messer doesn't know then meaning of 'being on time.' I'm telling you, that guy is going to be late to his own funeral"

Ellie let out a laugh "Poor Uncle Danny"

"No poor Uncle Danny, more poor Uncle Flack as I've been the one sitting here for the past half hour waiting for him"

"Yeah, but it's okay because you've got me to keep you company now" Ellie smiled.

"That's very true. Are you feeling better about your bad day now?" Flack asked.

Ellie nodded "Hopefully which ever stupid boy did it, they'll admit it before class tomorrow"

"I'm sure they will, El. But remember something okay, only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former"

Ellie frowned "Where did you get that from? A Christmas cracker?"

"No, Its something I read a while ago and it's just stuck with me. In my job I deal with a lot of stupid people and that quote sort of taught me that I should just expect the stupidness from people because it's always going to exist."

"Yeah, especially in teenage boys" Ellie laughed as she stood up "I'm just going to the toilet, if Mum comes back, will you let her know I'm here?"

"Of course" Flack replied before Ellie left the room. He smiled as he came to realise that even if he didn't have his own family, he still had children around him that looked up to him, Ellie, Lucy and he was sure the upcoming Hawkes baby would look up to him as well. As he thought about it, he realised it was better doing it this way, even if he didn't have no one calling him 'Daddy' he still got to hear 'I love you Uncle Flack', his fridge was covered in beautiful drawings done by both girls. He also got to help them learn and grow and the best bit was when they became tired and cranky he could give them back to their parents.


End file.
